


Freakum Dress (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [35]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: "Criminals are a superstitious, cowardly lot, so my disguise must be able to strike terror into their hearts. I must become a creature of the night, black, terrible..."





	Freakum Dress (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



> All [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[sisabet](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/)'s fault. Premiered in Club Vivid at VividCon 2011.

  
**Song:** "Freakum Dress" by Beyonce  
**Source:** Batman films

_"Criminals are a superstitious, cowardly lot, so my disguise must be able to strike terror into their hearts. I must become a creature of the night, black, terrible..."_

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/freakum_xvid.avi) [~65mb avi, watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**

 

 **Notes:** All [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[**sisabet**](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/)'s fault. Premiered in Club Vivid at VividCon 2011.

All comments and feedback appreciated!


End file.
